Amnesia: Kenangan yang terlewat
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Saat dia bangun dia tak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dia ingat nama, keluarga dan hidupnya, tapi ada satu hal yang dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang penting itu.../"Apa dulu kita sepasang kekasih?"/"Hingga waktunya tiba kau akan tahu semuanya."/"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu..."/Dedicated #CrackPairingCelebration DLDR


**SasuHina Fic**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**Dedicated for CrackPairingCelebration**

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan matahari mulai menampakan sinar keemasannya lagi. Perlahan masuk kedalam celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi udara. Mengusik mata yang masih tertutup untuk segera bangkit dari istirahatnya dan kembali beraktivitas dengan tubuh yang bugar. Itu juga yang dirasakan seorang lelaki berambut _raven_. Diatas kasur, dia menggeliat pelan, merenggangkan otot-otot badannya agar tidak kaku. Matanya masih sedikit tertutup, jadi pandangannya masih samar, namun alat pendengarannya sudah berfungsi dengan normal. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara jejak kaki yang berjalan disekelilingnya. Lalu suara gordeng yang dibuka pun menyusul.

"Selamat pagi," sapa suara itu.

Ia mengarahkan tangan untuk mengucek kedua matanya agar bisa melihat sosok itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama mata dengan warna hitam pekat itu akhirnya terbuka, melihat seseorang didepannya. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang terurai tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Ia sedang membuka jendela. Mungkin agar udara pagi yang sehat itu bisa masuk kedalam ruangan. Lelaki itu hendak bangkit untuk mendudukan badannya, tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kepalanya juga pusing, membuatnya meringis. Perempuan itu langsung bebalik lalu menghampiri sang lelaki dengan menaiki ranjang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke? Tidak perlu bangun, tidur saja lagi," ucapnya khawatir sambil membenarkan posisi tidur lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Sasuke menurut, kemudian kembali berbaring. Tapi matanya masih menatap penuh tanya pada perempuan didepannya. Apa dia berada dirumah sakit? Apa perempuan ini seorang suster? Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya wajah yang ada didepannya sangat tidak asing. Dia melupakan sesuatu tapi apa? Tidak mungkin dia hilang ingatan, pasalnya dia masih ingat siapa dirinya serta asal keluarga dan kehidupannya selama ini. Aww sial! Semakin dipikirkan ini membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Tenangkan dirimu," ucapnya menasehati. Tangannya memegang lembut tangan Sasuke, membantu membuatnya tenang. Sasuke menatap pada perempuan dengan bola mata _lavender _itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan darimu." Alis lelaki tampan itu naik keatas. Apa-apaan dia itu! Jika dia tahu jawabannya kenapa harus satu, jawab saja semuanya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Perempuan itu ikut berbaring disamping Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepala didadanya. Membuat ekspresi kaget terpancar dari lelaki itu.

"Aku Hinata, _seorang stalker yang mencintaimu_."

.

.

Sudah dua hari saat dia terbangun dari tidur itu. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kini dia sudah bisa berjalan dan makan seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Namun Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ingatannya juga masih hilang. Tapi ia tahu perempuan bernama Hinata itu bukan orang yang berniat jahat. Tidak mungkin ada orang jahat atau seorang penculik memperlakukannya sebaik ini. Dilayani dan diperhatikan dengan senyuman yang hangat. Itu cukup membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa perempuan ini baik. Tapi apa tujuan si perempuan yang mengaku _stalker _ini? Itulah jawaban yang belum ia temukan.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Hinata bertanya. Pasalnya dari tadi Sasuke hanya makan sedikit.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu ia memakan kembali makanan yang ada didepannya. Membuat senyum manis mengembang di wajah ayu itu.

"Oh iya Sasuke, _saat ku bilang aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bercanda sama sekali loh_." Satu kalimat dengan beberapa kata itu sanggup membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Dia menatap pada Hinata. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan itu dengan ekspresi apa. Jangan salah paham. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang wanita. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Dan semuanya terasa familiar.

"Ekspresimu sangat lu—" ucapan Hinata terhenti kala dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampirinya. Dia mencengkram bahu Hinata sembari memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Hentikan lelucoan bodoh ini!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bercanda." Hinata menjawab dengan tenang. Ia bahkan tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendecih pelan.

"Kau tahu yang terjadi tapi tak memberitahuku."

"Pada saatnya kau pasti tahu." Sasuke semakin kesal dengan ucapan bertele-tele itu. Dan dalam detik berikutnya entah kenapa dia malah melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Mencium bibir sang wanita. Membuatnya mampu terkejut. Tapi senyuman tipis tersirat ditengah-tengahnya. Hinata senang, entah kenapa alasannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Apakah dulu kita sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lagi. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban yang cukup jelas atas pertanyaannya kali ini. Namun hasilnya lebih parah karena Hinata bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Dia hanya merogoh saku bajunya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Sasuke.

"Hingga waktunya tiba, tolonglah jaga benda itu untukku." Setelah itu Hinata pergi melangkahkan kakinya dengan meninggalkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke. Rasa penasaran yang semakin dalam tentu menggerogoti hatinya. Tapi apapun yang dia lakukan tetap saja wanita itu tidak mau membuka mulut. Mungkin dia memang harus diam dan menjalani saja apa yang ada sekarang. Dan seperti yang dia katakan, Sasuke akan tahu kebenarannya disaat yang sudah ditentukan.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Tak ada yang berubah, Hinata masih membuka gordeng dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Memasak untuknya serta makan bersama. Sesekali mereka bertegur sapa. Bukan pembicaraan yang penting atau panjang lebar, hanya untuk memastikan jika salah satu dari mereka baik-baik saja. Tentang hal ini Sasuke sudah merasa terbiasa. Ia sudah tidak lagi menanyakan tentang _amnesia _yang dialaminya atau kejadian yang tidak diketahuinya. Seperti sekarang dia sedang menikmati waktu sore dibelakang rumah Hinata. Yah anggap saja ini memang rumah perempuan itu. Duduk bersantai dibawah kilauan emas sang mentari yang akan terbenam, ini sangat normal sekali.

"Aku membawakan teh untukmu." Suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dan ia menengok kesamping untuk melihat. Disana berdiri seorang Hinata dengan cangkir berisi teh ditangannya. Kali ini dia juga melihat senyuman indah itu bersamaan dengan terpaan angin sore yang menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut panjangnya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun. Perempuan itu berjalan menghampirinya. Menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh itu yang langsung diterima olehnya.

"Terimakasih." Ia langsung meminumnya lalu meletakannya dimeja kecil didepannya.

"Duduklah disini." Menepukan tangan dikursi sebelahnya, ia mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk disampingnya yang langsung dituruti oleh perempuan itu. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada perbincangan diantara mereka. Ini selalu terjadi saat mereka berduaan. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Walaupun dia tidak tahu harus berbincang seperti apa. Yah sekedar basa-basi saja lah.

"Langitnya sangat indah." Heeh? Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Oh ok dia bilang tadi basa-basi saja tapi ucapannya barusan benar-benar sangat aneh. Dia terdengar seperti pujangga yang amatir. Oh sial ini memalukan! Harusnya dia memikirkan dulu kata yang tepat atau bersikap cuek seperti biasa. Yang tadi itu bukan dirinya. Dia pasti hanya kerasukan. Sekarang dia sudah tidak tahu untuk berbicara apalagi. Namun telinganya mendengar suara kikikan dan itu berasal dari Hinata.

"Rasanya lucu sekali Sasuke berbicara seperti itu." Benarkan, Hinata juga menyadarinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah senang Hinata tertawa karenanya. Sudahlah lupakan saja tentang hal tadi. Oh iya tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengganggu selama ia tinggal disini. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk hal itu.

"Hinata aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan, tapi aku belum tentu menjawab," tuturnya sambil tersenyum miring. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dari awal dia memang begitu kan. Tapi tanyakan saja lah.

"Aku sudah hampir satu bulan berada disini. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak melihat orang lain selain kita berdua?"

"Tempat ini memang cukup terpencil. Jarang ada orang yang datang atau melintas," jawab Hinata dengan mudah. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kini ia kembali beralih melihat pemandangan itu. Tak menyadari raut wajah riang itu menjadi sedih.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Oh iya apa kau punya ponsel?"

"Apa?" Hinata mendekatkan wajah serta pendengarannya pada lelaki itu. Memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya tidak salah. Sasuke juga menengokan kepalanya, hingga kini wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Lalu si tampan dengan mata hitam itu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berfoto!"

.

.

Ada yang aneh. Saat dia terbangun kamarnya masih terlihat gelap. Bukan karena tidak ada listrik tapi gordengnya tidak terbuka seperti biasa. Apakah Hinata tidak datang ke kamarnya? Entahlah tapi ini tidak biasanya bukan. Harusnya dia datang kemari, membuka gordeng dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi. Daripada menebak hal yang tak pasti Sasuke bergegas turun dari kasurnya untuk mencari Hinata. Tapi saat dia ingin keluar tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari balik laci. Dihampirinya cahaya itu. Dengan hati-hati tangannya membuka pintu laci. Bukankah itu kotak yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan itu. Dia akan membuktikan sendiri. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kotak itu lalu berlari keseluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah ini. Tapi matanya tak melihat sosok itu membuatnya semakin takut akan apa yang dirasakannya.

Ia terus membuka pintu ruangan satu persatu. Berlari kesana kemari tapi tidak ada. Sasuke ingat, ada satu tempat yang belum dia lihat. Kakinya segera berlari menuju tempat itu dan tangannya langsung membuka pintu dengan keras. Napasnya terengah tapi ia tersenyum lega. Wanita itu ada disana. Sedang duduk menatap langit di pagi hari. Lalu Sasuke menghampiri dan tanpa izin dia duduk disampingnya.

"Haah ternyata lari pagi itu cukup melelahkan yah," keluh Sasuke. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Harusnya kau pemanasan dulu." Sasuke menoleh sebentar, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan mengejek. Kau pikir kau lebih baik. Apa-apaan sinar diseluruh tubuhmu itu. Gaya baru?" Memang benar diseluruh tubuh Hinata kini disekelilingi cahaya putih. Dan sejujurnya Sasuke semakin takut. Tapi dia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Karena sepertinya itu yang diinginkan Hinata. Perempuan itu memberikan ponsel yang pernah digunakan mereka untuk berfoto pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi jika kau memasukan kartu memori yang ada didalam kotak itu, kau akan mengingat semua kejadian yang kau lupakan." Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu serta membuka kotak yang didalamnya memang berbentuk seperti kartu memori berwarna putih.

"Setelahnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau akan ingat kejadian yang kau lupa."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan hilang."

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan melu—"

**PRAAKKK...**

Sasuke melempar ponsel itu sekuat tenaga. Napasnya kembali memburu. Dia marah, sangat marah. Kenapa wanita itu bisa mengatakan hal-hal kejam semudah itu. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Ternyata Sasuke salah. Orang didepannya ini memang jahat. Dan Sasuke malah menyukai orang jahat ini.

"Pada akhirnya kau membenciku kan?" ucap wanita itu. Lalu ia tersenyum miris dengan takdir ini.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu, hatinya terasa sakit. Sedangkan Hinata mengambil kembali ponsel yang dilemparkan Sasuke tadi. Entah bagaimana caranya benda itu kembali utuh seperti semula. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia memberikan kembali pada Sasuke.

"Tolonglah!"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa haah?!" Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Aku tak ingin melupakanmu," ujarnya lagi. Nadanya kini sangat lirih dan rapuh. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Memikirkan kenyataan ini. Namun satu pelukan berhasil membuatnya tertegun. Itu Hinata yang memeluknya. Tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar. Ternyata Hinata juga ketakutan tapi dia berusaha lebih tegar.

"Hasilnya akan sama. Jadi aku mohon, walau hanya sebentar aku ingin kau ingat keberadaanku." Lelaki itu masih terdiam dalam pelukannya. Merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata yang semakin dingin. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukan itu. Membawa si pemilik tubuh semakin dalam pada dekapannya. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu pelukan mereka terlepas. Lalu tangan Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dari Hinata, kemudian mulai memasukan kartu memori itu kedalamnya. Saat ponsel itu aktiv kembali. Cahaya yang lebih terang menerangi Sasuke, membuatnya menutup mata karena itu. Semakin terang dan ia semakin tenggelam. Pada akhirnya sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Lelaki yang terbaring itu membuka matanya. Pandangan yang tadinya samar-samar perlahan jelas. Disana dia bisa melihat kedua orang tua beserta kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang tersenyum senang atas kesadarannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia diberitahu kalau dia berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Keluarganya bilang dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat berkendara dan koma selama beberapa hari. Tapi dia masih merasa bingung. Seperti ada yang hilang. Sesuatu yang penting. Tapi sekuat apapun dia memikirkannya tak ada jawaban yang didapat.

_Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?_

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Ahahaha yeee saya ikutan event. Dapat info dari temen tentang event ini dan saya langsung join sama grupnya. Ok mari kita kembang biakan crack pair, karena crack pair juga unyu(?) hha xD. Pokoknya hapuskan segala tindak diskriminasi terhadap carck pair, hip hip yeeee √(°3 °)√ . Dan terakhir kata bye bye :***


End file.
